Siempre vas a volver a caer-
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: La relación de Nico y Will no iba para nada bien. Nico necesita despejarse y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Percy también lo necesitaba. Y para suerte de Nico, sin Annabeth. / Pésimo, pésimo summary. Pero denle una oportunidad. [Percico]


Dos años. Habían pasado dos años desde la batalla contra Gaia en la colina mestiza. Hace un año, Percy y Annabeth se habían ido a la nueva Roma, con el fin de lograr una vida plena y sin amenazas.

Y Nico, pues Nico se había quedado en el campamento mestizo. Se había hecho muy amigo de Jason y Piper, y casi siempre jugaban en el mismo equipo en captura la bandera. También tenía una relación con Will, si es que se le puede llamar así. Se juntaban de vez en cuando, tenían sus momentos algo privados, pero nunca llegaban a nada. Esa noche iban a juntarse de manera casual en la cabaña 13. Luego de la batalla, Nico estaba seguro de que le gustaba Will. Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Lo había intentado. Se había dicho una y mil veces que Will era el indicado, que no lo dejaría solo nunca, pero simplemente no podía pensar en él de esa manera.

Cuando se juntaron, habían estado jugando, riendo y pasándola bien. En cierto punto comenzaron a besarse. Will besaba su cuello cuando intentó desprenderlo de su camisa, pero Nico no pudo. Simplemente no pudo continuar con esa farsa. Le pidió que lo disculpara, que no podían seguir con eso. Y diciendo esto, se levantó y se fue. Lejos de Will, lejos del campamento, lejos de todos.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A través de las sombras llegó a Nueva York. Tenía ganas de beber. Beber y beber y quedar sin pensamientos coherentes, y luego tal vez intentar volver con Will.

Se metió en el primer bar que encontró abierto. Llegó al mesón y antes de pedir se sintió observado. Volteó y en una mesa alejada de la gente sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos de color verde agua, unos ojos preciosos, que lo miraban fijamente. Percy se acomodó el cabello, sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Nico dudó solo un segundo y fue a la mesa donde estaba.

Al llegar, Percy corrió la silla que estaba a su lado, invitándolo a tomar asiento. Nico se sentó y lo examinó con la mirada. Demonios, qué bien se veía. Cada año que pasaba lo mejoraba de alguna manera. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo que antes. Su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa no había cambiado nada. Y sus brazos... Dioses, parecía salido de una maldita revista.

- **Me temo que eso no lo cambiarás nunca**. -dijo con una sonrisa.

Nico lo miró confundido.

 **-La manera en que me ves**. -aclaró. - **Pasen los años que pasen, siempre me sentiré incomodo bajo tu mirada**.

Nico se sintió incomodo con el comentario. Pensaba que las cosas eran al revés, pues nunca había sabido que hacer o decir en frente de Percy.

 **-Y** **Annabeth** **?** -preguntó.

Al segundo de decirlo notó que la había cagado. Percy bajó la vista a su vaso y le dio un sorbo. Respiró hondo y prosiguió a explicar.

 **-Es complicado**. -comenzó - **Siempre creí que** **éramos** **la pareja perfecta. Ella era lista, bonita, fuerte. Era perfecta.**

Cada palabra Nico la sintió como un puñal en su pecho. Una sensación que pensó que había olvidado.

- **Pero ahora es diferente. No la soporto, sabes? Es horrible vivir con ella. Aguantar sus gritos todo el día. La forma en que trata de controlarte hasta en lo más mínimo, es verdaderamente estresante.** **Éramos** **una pareja perfecta, sí. Pero no en este ámbito de familia feliz. Ella sólo me gustaba en el campo de batalla. Nunca creí que diría esto, pero** **Annabeth** **solo me servía cuando estábamos en una misión. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Ni siquiera quiero volver a verla esta noche.**

Nico no sabía que decir. Cuando el mesero pasó cerca de ellos, le pidió un trago. A los minutos se lo llevó. Bebió y continuaron hablando. Nico sabía que no debía estar ahí, menos aun con Percy. Nunca, en ese último año, había ido a ver a Reyna. Todo para no encontrarse con Percy. No le hacía bien amarlo de esa manera. Y trataba de olvidarlo, de formar una vida lejos de él, pero no podía. Pasaron unas horas. Siguieron bebiendo, comentando tiempos pasados e intercambiando planes a futuro. La conversación fluía de buena manera, como dos amigos que no se veían hace tiempo. Pero Nico sabía que una vez que Percy arreglara las cosas con Annabeth, el volvería a quedar solo. Completamente solo y enamorado de él.

 **-** **Percy** **, yo...** -comenzó. La mirada de Percy se posó sobre la suya, haciendo la situación aún más difícil. - **Creo que debería irme.**

Percy lo tomó de la muñeca de forma brusca, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

 **-Espera. Voy contigo**. -se levantó y fue al mesón.

Estaba ebrio, eso se notaba. Nico no sabía a qué se refería con eso de que iría con él, pero de todos modos esperó a que volviera.

- **Ya pagué. Acompáñame**. -le dijo, y caminó hasta la puerta.

Nico suspiró. Pensó en irse al campamento, pero le asustaba la idea de dejarlo solo y ebrio en Nueva York de noche, así que lo siguió. Caminaron juntos por unas cuantas calles, hablando de la Nueva Roma y de los beneficios de vivir allí, cuando Percy se metió en un edificio. Nico dudó un momento.

 **-No te preocupes. Estoy quedándome en una habitación en el último piso. Yo las llamo vacaciones**.

Se resignó a que no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, así que subieron a su departamento. Nico quedó sorprendido. Esperaba ver una habitación clásica de edificio, con sábanas y cortinas blancas, muebles inmaculados. Pero se encontró con una habitación en la que se notaba claramente que ya había alguien instalado. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que Percy dejó a Annabeth, pero prefirió no preguntar.

Percy cerró la puerta y lo invitó a pasar al balcón. Se quedaron mirando hacia abajo. Estaban en el piso 27, así que todo se veía pequeño desde ahí. Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Percy golpeó con fuerza la baranda con su puño. Luego golpeó otra vez, y otra. Y gritó. Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Y Nico lo abrazó. Percy dejó de gritar y se desmoronó entre sus brazos, correspondiendo el abrazo, sollozando. Sollozó algo de que había perdido todo lo que tenía por irse con ella. Y que había sido la peor decisión que tomó en su vida. Nico logró calmarlo. Le dijo que aún podía volver al campamento, conocer a otra chica y hacer planes. No era necesario que se quedara estancado por Annabeth.

Cuando se calmó un poco, se separó de Nico y entró a la habitación. Volvió con dos latas de cerveza. Le dio una a Nico y la otra la abrió, bebiendo con rapidez la mitad de la lata. Se volteó para dejarla en una mesita, pero se tambaleó y por poco se cae de no ser porque Nico lo afirmó.

 **-Entremos. No deberías estar en el balcón en ese estado.** -trató de llevarlo, pero se soltó con un movimiento brusco.

 **-Ahora tú me dirás qué hacer**? -dijo, molesto.

Nico sabía que no debía enojarse. Había bebido demasiado, asi que no estaba totalmente dentro de sus cabales.

 **-Solo entra y acuéstate. Si quieres vengo mañana y hablamos, pero no puedo verte así**.

Percy lo miró fijamente y se acercó, lentamente, hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

 **-Aun te gusto, no es cierto?** -soltó como si nada, haciendo que Nico retrocediera.

 **-No sabes lo que dices. Estás ebrio. Entra al departamento**.

Percy volvió a acercarse y lo aprisionó contra la pared que había junto al ventanal que permitía el ingreso al departamento. Se acercó lascivamente a sus labios, con un fuerte olor a cerveza y alcohol.

- **Dímelo. Una vez más. Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no estás enamorado de mí. Entonces entraré y podrás irte**.

Nico lo miró con decisión. Abrió la boca para hablar pero Percy aprovechó ese instante para devorar sus labios con los suyos. Con un demandante beso metió su lengua en la boca de Nico, sin su permiso, invadiéndolo por completo.

Nico se sentía asfixiado por el olor a alcohol. Sentía la rodilla de Percy flexionada entre sus piernas, obligándolo a mantenerlas abiertas. Una de sus manos estaba en su nuca, impidiendo que se separara de él, y la otra estaba en la parte baja de su espalda, por debajo de la camisa, haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran cada vez más.

En ese momento, cada pensamiento quedó totalmente olvidado. Sintió que cada una de sus emociones organizaron un motín en contra de su cerebro, dejándolo en piloto automático.

Correspondió el beso. Ya había besado antes, varias veces, pero nunca se había sentido así. Nunca pensó que besaría a Percy. Tal vez lo había imaginado, había que confesarlo, pero nunca imaginó que sería de esa manera.

Se separaron para tomar aire. Ambos respiraban agitados, y se miraban con lujuria. Percy lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo entrar en el departamento. Lo lanzó en la cama con ímpetu, se quitó la camisa y se lanzó sobre él. Nico se acomodó rápidamente para que sus piernas pasaran alrededor de sus caderas, y luego de que Percy le quitó la camiseta aprovechó de envolver su cuello con sus brazos, haciendo que se le acercara más. Percy comenzó a dejar besos por todo su cuerpo. Comenzando por los labios, luego el cuello, lamiendo de vez en cuando. La erección de Nico le dolía, porque seguía con los pantalones. Percy solo lo estaba besando, no sabía por qué estaba tan excitado, pero no le importaba para nada. El solo imaginar lo que estaba a punto de pasar lo hacía sentir demasiado eufórico como para describirlo. Percy comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones. Ese era el momento en el que podía decir que no quería y que debía irse, pero nunca había deseado algo en el mundo más que ese momento. Así que vio una última vez los ojos verde agua de Percy, que le devolvió la mirada, divertido, y entonces se dejó llevar.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Al abrir los ojos, le costó un segundo darse cuenta de en donde estaba. Le dolía bastante la cabeza, entre otros dolores que sintió al intentar levantarse. Noto que su cabeza estaba sobre el brazo de Percy, como si se hubieran dormido abrazados. Se acomodó de lado, quedando frente a Percy, que seguía dormido. Sonrió al ver que estaba babeando. Levantó su mano y acomodó un mechón de cabello que estaba en su cara. Sabía que eso no volvería a repetirse. Sabía que tal vez nunca más volverían a verse, y sentía que asi era como debían estar las cosas.

Percy había estado ebrio. Además sintió que se metió entre su relación, aprovechándose de que estaban peleados, para tener su oportunidad con él. Sintió que, de todas las cosas que había hecho, nunca había caído tan bajo.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Buscó su ropa, que estaba tirada por todo el suelo, luego tomó sus zapatos y se vistió completamente. Se puso frente al espejo y trató de peinarse un poco, pero no pudo. Se acercó más al espejo y notó que su cuello estaba lleno de marcas. Recordó que no había salido con chaqueta, así que pensó en tomar prestada una de Percy. Fue a hurgar un poco en los cajones para buscar alguna.

 **-Nico?** -dijo la soñolienta voz de Percy a sus espaldas.

Con lo ebrio que estaba, tal vez ni siquiera recordaba lo de anoche. Y tal vez eso era lo mejor.

 **-Ya me voy. No te molesta si tomo una chaqueta tuya**?

- **Adelante**. -dijo antes de levantarse y ponerse sus jeans de la noche anterior. - **Ya te vas? Quédate a desayunar conmigo**.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura, acercándose a su cuello, provocando que Nico se estremeciera. Sabía que Percy se sentía solo, y con quien hubiera pasado la noche anterior podría haber sido cualquiera que hubiera querido. Se sintió sucio, usado. Volteó encontrándose con su torso perfecto y sus profundos ojos. Cerró los suyos y lo hizo alejarse. Tomó una chaqueta, se la puso y caminó hasta la puerta.

 **-Si quiero**. -le dijo, haciendo que Nico lo mirara confundido. - **Anoche dijiste que si quería podías venir otra vez. Si quiero**.

Nico se sintió completamente débil, porque sabía que iba a volver. Aunque supiera que en cualquier momento Percy se aburriría de él, estaba dispuesto a estar ahí, a ser suyo hasta que él se lo permitiera. Porque lo amaba. Nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y lo miró por última vez.

- **Tengo que devolver la chaqueta, no?** -le dijo a modo de respuesta.

Pudo ver a Percy sonreír antes de cerrar la puerta. Teniendo claro que esa era una puerta que nunca iba a poder cerrar u olvidar, por más años que pasaran, siempre iba a volver a tocar esa puerta, sumisamente, porque estaba enamorado de Percy Jackson, y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

* * *

 _Buenos días, buenas tardes~_

 _Lamento que hayan caído en este fic xD de verdad, lo lamento._

 _Bueno, juro que intenté apoyar el Solangelo, pero soy débil y no pude (?) fin._

* * *

 _ **13/09/15**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
